1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant protection apparatus provided with a first airbag device having a window airbag that expands and inflates to cover the vehicle inside of a window of a vehicle, thereby protecting an occupant and a second airbag device that is disposed in the vicinity of the first airbag device and has an adjacent airbag that completes inflation to contact the window airbag, thereby protecting the occupant (including a person on board seated in the passenger seat and a driver seated in the driver seat).
2. Description of Related Art
There are occupant protection apparatuses for a vehicle in the related art that are provided with a first airbag device having a window airbag and a passenger seat airbag device as a second airbag device that is provided in the vicinity of the first airbag device and that has an adjacent airbag that completes inflation to come in contact with the window airbag, thereby protecting the occupant (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-133049).
In the occupant protection apparatus of the related art, there are cases where the adjacent airbag of the passenger seat airbag device, that is, the passenger seat airbag completes inflation to contact the window airbag for which inflation is completed. In this case, even though the window airbag ordinarily has a lower internal pressure than the passenger seat airbag, there are cases where the passenger seat airbag shakes so that the receiving surface for the occupant shifts, and a problem arises in suppressing the shaking.